call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of Mini Infinity Wiki
This is a wikia site all about the free iOS/Android game: Call Of Mini Infinity. Feel free to add facts, pages, pictures, videos, tips and more, or just edit someone else's work to improve it. Help out to make your Call Of Mini Infinity journey a good one! If you need help just join the chat or send a message to one of the moderators or Members. Please note that if you include false information, spam, or hurtful information, you will be banned. Please remain cautious to everyone around you, and have a great time wiki-ing! Remember to read Privacy Policy and Follow Rules and Enjoy! About the Game 'Official Description' The earth is on the brink of a large METEORITE IMPACT! The burden is on you to find a new place for people to LIVE. Colonizing a planet is not that easy and DANGERS lie ahead. 35 years ago, humans discovered an inhabitable star known as Caron. They have started to gather a vast army of star warriors in preparation for an expedition to that planet outside the solar system. And you're the leader of this army! Take your army safely to the planet. When you land, build a base and set up defenses against incoming alien attacks. Then what's left is to conquer this planet completely! Remember, Only the best will survive. Unnamed-1.png Unnamed-2.png Unnamed-3.png Unnamed-4.png Unnamed-5.png 'Description' Call of Mini Infinity is a multiplayer third-person shooting game on mobile devices. It combines visual elements from HALO and gameplay from games like Team Fortress 2 and the Respawnables. It is a freemium game (free with in-app purchases) with normal currency (Gold) and premium currency (Crystals). The game uses the concept of teams in multiplayer. In this case, it uses the blue/red team concept to determine the match. The teams face-off in a normal deathmatch, fight for cash, or are tasked to complete special missions like maintaining a certain position under their command, or to successfully plant bombs in certain strategic points. The game is very versatile in the customization of the avatar, starting from a simple Combat Suit and a SMG (Marauder III) to equipping the SanguineChaos Suit with weapons like a proximity bomb launcher (Courtroom). Gameplay further intensifies with the ability to switch classes upon death from the normal "Marines" to more powerful "Elites" with more powerful weapons and skills. Optional items that buff the player, the concept of evolving the avatar, equipping special talents, rechargable skills capable of doing immense damage, weapons, and armor are many and the player can select from a variety of options that suit the player. The concept of upgrading is also introduced to make weapons more effective and powerful and add special abilities to armor. Even speed, reload and respawn time are subject to the layout of the player. In order to measure a player's skill, many different elements are involved. The classic Kill-Death ratio is the most effective way to measure skill, though the giant gap between newbies and experienced players is insane, therefore good players have sky-high KD ratios. Glory is also introduced, where players earn them through successful matches. However, the overall score is resetted after a while. The last of them is level, where experience is granted on finishing a match and additional amounts allotted for kills (maximum level 31). Most of these information is available by finding the player and accessing his profile. The game does not make use of violence, instead showing a player being electrified and appearing unconscious and showing them respawning, to not add too much violence into the game, however the shooting element is still present in the game. Join today, One of the realistic Games on Android. 'Features' *Decent graphic third-person shooter *Customizable, upgradable avatars *Over 10 armors and 15 weapons to choose from *6 different unique game modes *Special events for bonus loot *Addictive, fun gameplay 'Additional Information' This game is a multiplayer game that requires a VERY strong internet connection or 3G, 4G or LTE (What do you expect when you are connected with 7 other people from around the world?). It is strongly encouraged to have an SD card installed to save progress inside. The game takes about 100MB of space in your device (12 for the app and the rest for external files that can be placed in the SD card). The game may take around 2% of your battery for each game and uses about 0.5MB of data (4 minutes of playing). There are separate servers for IOS and Android users, the former being slightly better than the latter. The game is QUITE buggy, especially on the Android servers. Lag takes place quite a lot, even if you have a good internet connection. There are glitches like the ability to shoot through obstacles (which can be used for your advantage) and also the occasional other player avatar glitching out and turning upside down. There is also a sentry turret glitch that makes them very annoying and invincible. The worst glitch (the downside of the game) is the inability to save. One near foolproof way is to stay on the home screen of the game and open and close the application a few times. Progress may be lost, but do not worry, you can go to the official forums to request a compensation, just don't ask too often and for too minute or large amounts of resources. This game is still in development which explains most of the problems. About the Wiki 'What we have' *Information about gameplay and maps *Statistics of weapons and armor *Information about other important equipable items *Links to important informative sites 'What we will do' *Meticulous information about the game (under progress) *Guides and tutorials on the game *Add lots of pics and videos! 'Wiki 'Heroes Founder: TheJackalbe (Thejackalbe: COC V new contributor) Admin: Ezekteo (Ezekteo: Triniti forums member) Admin: Pluto aka Blastion (_Gold_: Triniti forums moderator) '''Contributers [ Information ]' Contributer: CoMhero (HEROpvp: Triniti forums moderator) Contributer: SkarNER (Ezreal: Triniti forums moderator) Contributer: Ilcaput (Ilcaput: Triniti forums member) Contributer: The Tactical Ninja (Sean V20: Triniti forums member) Contributers [ Wiki Understandability ] Contributer: OrangeSkittles Contributer: DragoSlayDud Latest Update Polls What's your favorite COM human weapon? Marauder III Glock Pistol HW-45 Shotgun HW-10 Machairodus Heavy Machine Gun Black Mamba Stinger Launcher Target Rifle What's your favorite COM map?! Space ship Bridges Secret base Nuclear power plant Energy Acquisition station Drop the bomb maps (all) Category:Browse